The Red King
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: Mikoto Suoh was killed in his world and is now with the tower. He must now climb the tower in order to become stronger. Will Mikoto be able to conquer the tower or die trying? A tower of god x K project fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not k Project or Tower of God…**

 **Mikoto wouldn't have the sword of damocles, but he'll still have his flames. They wouldn't be as strong.**

…

Just before his Sword drop towards the earth surface, his heart was pierced by a sword of the man who he called rival. And that day Mikoto Suoh, The Red King, had died, "I'm sorry Anna. I wouldn't be able to show you that lovely red any more.".

...

Mikoto drifted into a deep sleep, he felt as if was drifting into a ocean, "What.. happening…? Is… this the afterlife?". He fell deeper and deeper into the ocean, until he saw a bright red light glowing.

…

The red king soon open his eyes, he was in a cave of some sorts, "Huh, guess i'm in hell. But, isn't supposed to be demon and fire?". He then got up from to floor, but notice that his clothes were a bit loose, "Huh, did I shrink or something?".

The red king looked around the cave and soon saw something at the end of the cave. It was a bunny looking figure of some sorts, "Oh, my it seems to be another irregular has arrived!", he looked at Mikoto, "Strong that it seems.".

The Mikoto was confused by his wording a irregular, what was that? Was it something in the afterlife for the dead or something else in general?, "look can you tell me if this the afterlife or not. Becaused I really don't want to waste any time.".

The bunny gave a small smiled, "Sorry to inform you my dear irregular! This is not the afterlife!", Mikoto was surprised by his words, "This here is the tower my dear boy!".

"Huh, boy? What do you mean?', Mikoto was confused by his words, he then looked into a small puddle reflection and saw he was now a 16 year teen, "Well will you looked at that, i'm 16 again! Well that important now. So what this tower bunny and who are you?'.

"My name is Headon the guardian of the first floor, and this here is the tower a place where you can achieve your dreams and desires come true?".

Mikoto was interested by his words. This place was able to make his dreams and desires come true. He didn't have any desire or dreams that he wished to accomplish, but remembered you person that he wanted to see dispiritedly, "Anna', he looked up to the guardian, "Hey how tall is this tower anyways?'.

"It has been know that the tower has 134 floors,but no one knows how tall it truly is.', Headon replied with a smiled, "So tell me will you go up?".

Mikoto thought he would die and go to the afterlife, but it seem that he had arrived in a strange new world. The Red King didn't want to wait around in this cave and could possible be able to see Anna once again, "Okay, Bunny. I want to go up the tower. What do I got to do to make it happen?'.

Headon soon made a large gate appear before the red haired teen, "All you need to do is to complete a simple test. All you need to do is to pop that ball over there!", he pointed at the black ball inside the gate, Mikoto thought it was too easy until it appear. A giant white eel appear before the gate, the monster looked hungry.

"Damn that one big eel!", Mikoto commented on the size of the monster before him, "So that thing is guarding the ball right? I knew that test was to easy to be true, but hell beggar can choose.".

"So you still want to take the test even if there that beast blocking your path?", Headon asked the red haired teen as he walked towards the gate, but soon saw a red aura surround him.

"I don't have any choice but to do it.", Mikoto enter the gate with the beast inside, "I have to show someone my lovely red once more. So I better get this over.'.

Headon smiled at the confidence that this irregular had, "Welcome to the tower, Irregular. Oh one more thing!", headon threw a marble at Mikoto, "Something from me!".

Mikoto soon saw felt something overwhelm him, "It called a pocket i forgot to give this someone before and got me in trouble. I don't want to make the same mistake twice.". Mikoto soon went his way to face the monster.

…

Mikoto was staring at the white eel, "okay then here I go.". Mikoto gather flames to his right palm and stared at, 'This flame it feels different. As if not from the sword instead from me.'.

He then unleashed a crimson flame upon the eel, he believed it would kill the monster but, it only received several burns on it's body. The eel lunged towards Mikoto with a it's jaw, the red haired teen dash to the side to avoid the monster attack.

Mikoto knew his flames were stronger than this, he then released another flame attack to the eel and only delivering more burns, "Damn this thing skin is tough."., he saw the ball at the end of the hall, "I got no choice but to pop that ball.".

Mikoto decided to mad dash towards the ball, as the white eel was behind him. He gather a large flame onto his hands and unleashed at the eel. The monster flinched backed at the attack, and gave enough time for Mikoto to reach the ball. He attacked it with his flames, but ball was strong and didn't seem to be damaged at all, "What the hell? The ball does have a damn burn mark on it!'.

Before he could attack once again, the eel had already arrived with it's mouth wide open and in an instant he was consumed by the monster.

Headon was shocked at what to Mikoto, "Oh my he was eaten in one go. I never thought he would suffer a fate such as that, for a promising irregular.".

…

 **In Mikoto Suoh mindspace…**

" **Increditable! A fool like yourself would die in place like that?** ", a god like voices said out loud in a pitch black void. Mikoto soon open his eyes and saw he was in a black void, and in the center was a red flame burning brightly, " **The man who was the previous red king, cannot even defeat a simple eel how pathetic.** ".

Mikoto couldn't help feel annoyed by the flames words, "It different from before my flames aren't strong as before.".

" **Huh, making excuses of how weak your flames are, but realizing it you who is weak now.** ", Mikoto's eyes widen from his words, and that the flame was telling the truth, he now realized the sword of damocles was no longer with him. He had relied on its power too much and not his own, " **These are your flames Mikoto, your power, your red. It is time for you to rely on your powers and achieve new highs. But, for now I will give you some of my power..** ".

The red flame shine brightly throughout the black void causing everything to be caught on fired.

…

 **The Real World…**

The eel was howling in pain as red flames were spewing out of it's mouth, "Rahhh!", it head swung side to side and body squirming in pain. After a while the eel final collapses to floor, as it's body began to be catch on fire.

Headon was surprised at the sight, and soon something came out of the dead eel's mouth. He smiled to see it was the irregular with his cloths a bit singe from the fire. Mikoto simple walked towards the black ball with his fist lit on fire, "Time to pop this damn balloon!", he unleashed a powerful blast, that caused a huge explosion. The balloon final pop, and black energy consumed Mikoto.

Mikoto was no longer inside the gate, Headon smiled, " welcome to the tower.".

…

 **The Second Floor…**

Mikoto laid on grassy field, he got up and look around, and soon heard the announcement, **#Hello Everyone! All the 'Regulars' who made to the tower! We sincerely welcome all of you, to the 2nd Floor, Evankhell's Floor! This is Evankhell floor, it is also called the 'Floor of Tests'! Because, here we carry out the final test to see whether you are qualified to go up the tower!** #.

Mikoto continue to listen the announcement, "So there are test on each floor you have to pass to go up the floor. I figure as much.".

 **#Well- I will explain the details to you later First, let's start the first test1 It's been long since we warmed up! The first test is simple! I will explain the rules, so listen carefully! The rule for the first test is as follows! There are 400 Regulars here! Narrow down that 400 to 200! Try every possible means! The test finishes when the number of regulars reaches 200! READY BEGIN!#**

Mikto was cautious by his words and thus the scent of blood was in the air, "Crap. Everyones figure it out that it's a fight to the death!", a figure appeared behind Mikoto it was pig humanoid with a butcher knife. Mikoto was quickly defeated the pig by delivering a crimson blast, "It looks like i'm going to fight!".

Mikoto began to walk throughout the grassly, until he looked down at his clothing and saw they were ruin, "It must be when I was unleashing that large amount of flames in the eel's mouth. Looks like I'll need a new pairs of clothes". As if fate was smiling at him he saw a group of men wearing clothes of his taste fighting each other.

…

 **Later…**

Mikoto had defeated the group of thugs that were fighting each other, he appeared in new clothes, he was wearing a gary jacket, black shirt, jeans and boots, "Well, it ain't the best of choices. But, hey beggar ain't choosers.".

Mikoto continue to encounter enemies, he continued to fight until he saw a someone being coner, "Well that ain't fair.".

Mikoto walked to where the group was, he lit his hand on fire, "Hey, assholes!", the group turn to the red king, "Why don't you just burn!". He leashed the blast of flame at the thugs, burning them into burnt corpses.

The red haired teen walked towards the man, "Hey you okay?', he was able to examine the man closely, the man was a year younger than him, he had brown wavy hair and brown eyes, he wore black frame glasses, a white dress shirt, black pants and sandals.

"Um, thanks! My name is Po Bidau Gin and yours?", the brown haired teen reached out his hand, Mikoto garb it and pulled him up.

"Mikoto Suoh", the red head said to the Po Bidau family member.

"so are you going to kill me?', Gin asked the red king in worried of

Mikoto shrugged, "I don't know. Do you want to kill me?", Gin looked at the burned corpses and shook his head side to side, "Well, then i guess I wouldn't kill you!".

As he finished his words, an announcement was told throughout the field. The number had reach down to 200 and everyone would need to partner up to a group of three.

"So after that bloodbath, he wants us to partner up with people who we fought with?', Mikoto was questioning the words of the annoccer, "Man, these guys are sick.".

"You should be careful of your words Mikoto.", Gin told his friend with caution, "The one who was speaking was a Ranker.".

"A ranker? What the hell is that?", Mikoto was confused by Gin words since he was new to the world, "Could you explain to me Gin?".

Gin eyes widen to Mikoto words of not knowing what a ranker was, and thus began to explain to him what a ranker was, "A ranker is a person who was able to reach the 134th floor.".

Mikoto rubbed his chin in curiosity, "So that a ranker, huh? I might want to have a chat with him. But, first we need someone else in our group.".

Gin nodded in agreement, "Yes, we do. But, we need to find someone else to join.". Mikoto looked around the field to find someone to join their group to his surprise he saw someone peeking out from the tall grass.

…

Someone was hiding in the grass, it was a small girl with short light blue hair, black eyes wear a white dress with pink flowers and black shoes. She was hiding from the two men standing out in the open, the one with red hair specifically, "Should I partner up with those two or find someone else?".

"I don't really think you have much of a choice.', a voice had whispered to her, she turn to see the red haired man, "Hi!".

"Ahhh!", the girl scream in surprise of the red haired man, "Please don't hurt me!".

Mikoto smiled at the girl, "Don't worry kid.", he picked her up from the ground and place her standing up, "You look like a cute kid. What's your name?'.

The girl was nervous to say her name to the red haired man, "My name is Yuki. Yuki Kim. And.. your name?".

"My name is Mikoto Suoh", he pointed at Gin, "That there is Gin. Po Bidau Gin.", Gin gave a small wave to the girl, "I know this is strange, but would you mind join us?".

Girl stared at Mikoto and Gin, she took in a big breath and replied, " **NOOOOO!** " And ran off to the other direction.

Mikoto sighed at her decision, "Well i guess, i'll have to used plan B then.'.

…

"Are you sure that this is okay?', Gin asked Mikoto. Mikoto was carrying the girl around his arm, she was kicking and screaming as he held her.

"It the best of choices, but hey at least with have a group", and soon the test was over and everyone teleported to the next test.

…

 **That the end of the first chapter. It quick, but of how far i need to catch up it wouldn't be a problem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own tower of god and K project…**

…

Mikoto and his group had arrived at the second floor, Mikoto had Yuki wrapped around his arm, as she try to escape from the red king, "Let me go! I don't want to be apart of this team!".

Gin rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey Mikoto you think it was a good idea of bring her by force?".

"Yeah, I know it not the best of ideas.", Mikoto explain to Gin, "But hey at least were her aren't we.'.

Gin couldn't help but laugh at his words, "Well kidnapping isn't a way I want to do this, but who am I to judge results?".

Mikoto looked around the room he was in and quite surprised of the different kinds of beings that were here. People with three eyes or more, people who looked like birds and even stranger thing, "So were waiting for this Ranker right Gin?".

Gin sighed, "Yeah we are Mikoto. I just know who you never heard of them before?", he question the red haired teen, "Where have you been living under a rock or something?'.

Mikoto drop Yuki and looked at Gin, he wonder if he should tell the truth, but he didn't know gin that much so he told a lie, "Yes.", in the most straightest face he had. Gin stunned by his response and saw Yuki trying to escape, but in cartoonish way Mikoto extend his and grabbed her once again.

"Let me go! I don't want to in a team with you monsters!", Yuki screamed at the two teens but ignored her completely, even with people staring at them. They waited until they saw a one armed, arguing with a smaller boy.

Mikoto saw it was kind of sad of a man losing an arm to the boy, but soon snap of his own world, he felt an absence presence. He looked at were he had felt it and saw a blonde man. He wore a lab coat, black trouser, boots and gloves.

"You didn't take my words seriously, did you regulars?", the blonde said to the one arm man about to fight, as if it was amusing to him. Mikoto knew the man had the power to annihilate the man before him.

"Gin is this one of the Rankers you spoke of?', Mikoto asked his comrade, wanting to know more about rankers.

Gin nodded, "Yup that guy right there is a ranker.", Gin looked at the ranker, he knew the strength they carried, and felt that Mikoto was interested in the person, "He's probably the one set up the test we had to do.".

=Mic Test- Regulars, over here! Please Focus! I will explain the next round!=, The Ranker announced to the enter room in a mic, =Before That~ To give you some brief information about myself. I'm your test administrator ranker Lero Ro! Nice to meet Chu!=.

Everyone in the entire room were dumbstruck by the comment that the administrator, =Now~ I guess you've had enough rest! Let's go on to the next test! But before that, there will be a little pre-test!=, Mikoto peak his interest on what the pre-test Lero Ro was talking about, =Those who can't pass this pre-test, cannot take the next test!=.

Mikoto, Gin and Yuki looked worried at what was going to happen. Lero Ro soon raised his hand and amount of energy was released. Nearly everyone was thrown back, Lero Ro explained he released a veil of Shinsu. To pass the next pre-test everyone on their team must pass through.

But soon a young boy spoke out who was still in the same place, "Umm sorry Ro. Um..I...I don't know why, but I didn't have a problem.", he had hazelnut hair and yellow eyes caring a black needle, his name was Bam the 25th Night. Lero Ro was shocked by what had happen.

"Hey Ranker I didn't have a problem ether!", another voice said to the ranker, he turn to see it was Mikoto Suoh who also stood where was standing previously. Lero Ro was shock even more that there was two individuals were not push back. But, he was able to change his face into a calm exterior.

"Well it seem that the both you were lucky enough pass!", Lero Ro congratulated the both of them that they had pass.

…

Gin was surprised that Mikoto wasn't pushed back by the Shinshu, he wasn't the only one he saw Yuki being impressed by Mikoto being able to stand where he was, "Well Yuki are you going to run away now Mikoto is on the other side?".

Yuki understood she was freed from the red haired monster but, from the looks of the other regulars are given her and Gin it was best to cross over the veil.

…

Mikoto was sitting with Bam as the regulars were taking the exam, "so umm…?'.

"Mikoto. Mikoto Suoh".the red haired teen told the hazelnut boy, "And yours Kid?".

"My name is Bam. Bam the 25th night.", he replied to Mikoto in the clamest matter he could possible do.

Mikoto couldn't helped smiled at the boy's reaction, he saw the boy had a sense of innocent and kindness to him, "Don't worry about I don't bite kid. Well, unless you give me a reason.".

"Well you two seem to be getting along nicely.", Lero Ro commented on the interaction of the both of them. He then suggested that the play the game to choose which regulars would pass the veil, and if they choose right he would answer them one question.

Lero Ro choose the lizard girl to pass the veil, then Bam also choose the lizard girl to pass the veil. Mikoto looked at the lizard girl, as he did he saw she had an aura around her, "i'll choose her too.".

The lizard girl was able to pass through, "Well it seem it's a tie. But since I'm a ranker I'll answer your question!". Bam asked about a girl with blonde hair had pass here, and Lero Ro said he hadn't met someone of that description. Bam soon went on asking on what irregulars were.

Mikoto went on listening on the subject, he explained how irregulars are 'those who don't fit in the tower'. Explain about the three different areas outer, middle and inner area, and how regulars were chosen from those places. But, for irregular they were ones who could go in without being chosen. Mikoto Suoh wonder if he was a irregular, soon someone of the crowd went on to complaining how the test was.

He went on how he was the strongest one around here, that it was a fluke both Bam and Mikoto were able to pass through the veil of shinsu. Mikoto knew a lot guys who always spoke big, but never had the walk to go through it. Mr. Lero Ro got up from the sit and went towards the man. Electricity sparks went off of him, and this dense energy went off of him, causing the man who was complying to fall down to his knee. He then explain that this amount of shinsu, it was required for the 30th floor.

"That veil of shinsu was my last show of mercy, before you enter the Tower and fall into deeper despair. Those who don't qualify… _get_ lost. ", Mr. Lero-Ro warned the rest of the regulars. Mikoto was surprised of how much pressure Lero Ro gave off, it was similar to user of Sword of Damocles.

Lero Ro return to sit with both Mikoto and Bam, "Isn't god cruel", Lero Ro told both Mikoto and Bam as he sat back down with them, "When he first shows you the world- It seems like you can have a limitless world… But you day he appears again and tells you this is your limit!".

Mikoto though hard and long about the ranker's words and wonder about the limit he had. He no long had the Sword of Damocles anymore but, something else entirely. Was it Shinsu that everyone was talking about, could also be the voice that spoke to him. Mikoto wanted some answers, looked at Bam, the kid had face of despair and he couldn't blame him.

Mikoto waited for a while for his teammates to cross over, Gin took awhile to cross over the vail ,but Yuki had a little bit of trouble. As much as she pushed, the small girl couldn't break through the veil. MIkoto was worried for Yuki, the veil was to much for her and wanted to help. 'Stretched out your hand Mikoto.', a voice was ringing through his head, it was the same one he heard before, 'Imagine the veil being weak and it will weaken.'.

Mikoto followed the instruction of the voice, his left hand and began to think the veil being weak. Little by little the area where the Yuki began to flicker and soon the small girl pass through. Yuki stumbled as she got out of the veil, but Mikoto was able to catch her in his arms, "Hey you okay there Yuki?".

The girl gave a small nod to the red haired teen, Gin came with the group, "Come on Gin lets ready for the next test". All of them went on there way to the next room. Lero Ro continue to stare at the the red hair teen, he saw that Mikoto was able to weaken the veil to let Yuki in, "he truly is a monster.".

…

 **Well that the second chapter, I waited to see how the future chapters in series to see how to incorporate Mikoto in it. So please comment.**


End file.
